Far away
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Morderet songfic based off a song by Nickelback. Mordecai has been so hurt since Margaret has left and when he listens to the song far away as well as sing along to it this helps him feel a little better. T for mild violence and a use of the word "hell" in the lyrics to far away.


**Morderet songfic set after steak me Amadeus. There just so many song that I can realte to these two after that episode, and even though I hate that episode and it's sometimes hard for me to write about it, I still do because in a way it helps me feel better. Song by Nickelback. Told from Mordecais' POV.**

I was in my room with my best friend Thomas and I was sitting on my bed as I looked through a photo book of my best friend Margaret Smith and I hanging out together. I was so madly in love with Margaret and I always had been from the moment I first saw her. I wanted her to be my girlfriend so bad, but unfortnately for me when I finally asked her to she turned me down. Now she did have a good reason for saying no to me, and she didn't just come out and say no to me right away. Here I'll explain what happened and the maybe you'll understand better.

**Flashback**

One night Margaret and I were at a restuarant called steak me Amadeus and were caught in the middle of a feud between the cops and a group of robotic animals called the Capicola gang. The Capicola gang had printed ten thousand fake Amadeus dollars which were cupons you could use to pay for your meal at the restuarant. During all the commotion, Margaret and I crawled under a table to talk in private.

I said to her "I feel like we're getting closer every day, and nobody makes me happier than you do. Margaret," I held her hands and asked lovingly "Will you be my girlfriend?"

She looked happy for only a short nanosecond and then her smile faded and I could tell that something was going to happen and it was going to be bad.

She sighed and said to me sadly "Mordecai, there's something I need to tell you. For the first time in my life I feel like I could be in a real relationship that could actually go somewhere, but there's this," I was shocked as Margaret turned her head away from me and held up her acceptance to Milten University, a college which she had applied to. She said to me "I got into my dream school. I really like you, Mordecai, and what we have is special, but I may never get this opportunity again," Margaret began to cry as she said to me heartbroken "I'm sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend."

She let out a small sob and then ran away from the restuarant as she cried her eyes out, covering them so no one would see. I just couldn't believe what had happened and I was crushed. It felt like thousands of dynamite sticks went off inside my heart and it exploded into a billion peices. On the outside I only had a shocked expression on my face, but on the inside I was crying my eyes out shouting in devstation and anger.

Just then I heard the leader of the Capicola gang shout "YOU KIDDING ME!? SCHOOL IS OVERRATED! I DIDN'T GO TO SCHOOL AND LOOK AT ME!"

The owner of the restuarant was greatly offended by that remark.

He shot a missle at the Capicola gang which made them explode the exact same way my heart had.

He said in a serious tone "Nobody talks that way about college education in my restuarant."

Later on that night after I took Margaret to the airport I arrived back at the park and sat out on the roof watching the sun go down in sadness and heartbreak due to losing my soulmate and my one and only true love.

**Flashback ends**

I sat on my bed frozen in heartbreak as I dropped the book onto the floor. I felt a sharp pain inside of me and I grabbed onto my chest as I began sobbing uncontrollably due to the pain.

Thomas finally spoke and said to me "I'm so sorry about all this, dude. It's just killing you."

I said "You got that right, man," I shouted "SHE'S THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND WHEN I FINALLY ASK HER OUT SHE HAS TO SAY NO TO ME!"

Thomas sat down on the bed next to me and put his hand on my shoulder as he said "It'll all be okay, bro. She's just gotta come home eventually."

I held out my arms and said "I really need a hug right now, man."

Thomas said "Yeah you sure do."

We hugged and Thomas patted me on the back gently as I tried to calm down.

Thomas said "Everything's gonna be alright, man, you just gotta keep an open mind and have faith that Margaret will be back some day."

I said "I don't see how that's possible."

Thomas stopped the hug and said "Well, I should probably head downstairs and get to work, but when you need someone to talk to come and find me and I'll be there for you."

I stopped crying and said "Thanks, man, you're an amazing friend and honestly you're much more like a brother to me."

Thomas said "We're all a family here, and we all just want to help you because we know you're hurting and that you need comfort from us right now."

I said "Yeah even though none of it really helps it's still nice to know I count on all of you to comfort me."

Thomas began heading downstairs as I picked the photo album back up and began looking at the photos again. The very last page in the photo album was the pictures Margaret and I took together in a photo booth at the fair the night before she left. Just then I saw a CD slide under my bedroom door so I went over to it and picked it up. I saw a note on the CD that was from Muscle Man and the note mentioned a song titled far away. I'd heard that song before and it was one of my favorites by this group which is Nickelback. I put the CD in the radio and sang along to far away as it played.

**Far away**

This time this place misused mistakes too long too late who was I to make you wait just one chance just one breath just in case there's just one left 'cause you know you know you know

That I love you I have loved you all along and I miss you been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

On my knees I'll ask one last chance for one last dance 'cause with you I'd withstand all of hell to hold your hand I'd give it all I'd give for us give anything but I won't give up 'cause you know you know you know

That I love you I have loved you all along and I miss you been far away for far too long I keep dreaming you'll be with me and you'll never go stop breathing if I don't see you anymore

So far away been far away for far too long so far away been far away for far too long but you know you know you know

I wanted I wanted you to stay and I needed I need to hear you say that I love you and I have loved you all along and I frogive you for being away for far too long so keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore believe it hold on to me and never let me go keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore hold on to me and never let me go keep breathing hold on to me and never let me go keep breathing hold onto me and never let me go keep breathing hold onto me and never let me go

**End of far away**

After the song ended I looked out the window and then I heard Margaret talking to me on my phone. I must've accidently sat on my phone and called her just as I started singing the song.

I heard Margaret ask me "Mordecai, are you there?"

I put my phone up to my ear and said "Oh, yeah, I'm still here. I wasn't aware that I'd called you, oops guess I sat on my phone again," I then actually laughed for the first time since Margaret left and asked "Remember the first time that happened?"

Margaret said "Yeah, I remember, in fact I heard that song right when you called me and I just knew I had to answer it. I really miss you, Mordecai, and I need to hear your voice."

I said "I need to hear your voice as well. I also really need to see your face. I really wish we could video chat with each other, that would be the best thing for us right now."

Margaret said "Yeah that's what we need is to see each other. I know what I must do."

I asked "What's that?"

I heard suitcases beginning to unzip over the line and I heard Margaret getting into her closet as she said to me "I need to go back home to you. You need me and I need you. We both love each other and have just been so upset since I'd came here. Don't worry though, Mordecai, because once I'm back home with you I won't leave you behind ever again."

I smiled with every bit of happiness and hope that I'd lost when Margaret left coming all back to me once again.

I asked "Do you think you'll arrive tonight?"

Margaret said "Yeah, it's only 10:30 right now so I should be back at around maybe 3:30 or 4:00 this afternoon."

I said "When you get to the airport back home call me and I'll come to pick you up."

**That afternoon**

Margaret called me and said "My plane just landed and I'm here waiting."

I said "I'll be there soon. I can't wait to see you again, Margaret."

Margaret said "I can't wait either, Mordecai."

**At the airport**

I arrived and ran inside as fast as I possibly could. I looked around and saw Margaret running over to me. We both laughed and cried happily at the exact same time as we hugged and I picked her up and spun her around.

I said to Margaret "I missed you so much. I was just dying inside and it was getting to be too much for me. I'm just so thrilled that you're finally home."

Margaret wiped away her tears and mine as she said "I'm sorry this hurt you so bad and I felt so guilty for breaking your heart the way I had. I promise I'm never leaving your side anymore."

I said to her as I stroked her feathers "There's no need for you to feel guilty now because you're back so you've made up for what happened."

She said to me "I know and when I heard you singing that song I just knew I had to right my wrong which I'd made when I left you behind."

I kissed Margaret as passionately as I could before we left the airport and headed to the park to catch up for lost time.

**Yay Margaret's finally come home! I hope that she'll eventually come back in the series and she'll start dating Mordecai.**


End file.
